Cake Race
The Cake Race is an entirely different side to Bad Piggies, made for the competitive player. It allows players to: * Race against other players in real-time, attempting to collect the cakes as quickly as possible. Gameplay The Cake Race is the cake button right next to the regular play button. The player is required to build a contraption designed to collect all the cakes on the race track (which can be a level including a section of any level or a section of any sandbox, usually the first option). The contraption MUST have the dynamite item, but does not have to carry it. The player is given a varying amount of time until the dynamite explodes to collect all the cakes, or the dynamite explodes when they run out of time. Additionally, if the player's contraption blows up or breaks, they may detonate the dynamite, ending the race (for them at least). The match results are calculated by score. The score is calculated by Number of Cakes collected x Time Elapsed x Level. The more levels you have, the better score you will most likely have. Additionally, a player collecting the cakes quickly will most likely beat a player who is taking their time. The King Pig will favor a certain variation of an item. Using this variation will add a boost in score. It can be any-star (and default) variation of any item, besides the easter egg ones. If it is an item that wouldn't naturally appear in the level (like the part is a spotlight and the level isn't a dark level), then the part will be added regardless. If it is an egg or a candy pumpkin, then it will be mandatory to add to the vehicle, but not to pick up a cake. If it so happens that your vehicle breaks down, blowing up the dynamite will cause the opponent to be assigned a random score based on their level. The prize is a loot crate, placed in order by value from least to greatest. The player has 4 slots that can carry crates. When the slots are full, the crates can be discarded or opened with coins. Collected crates take varying amounts of time to open. # Cardboard (2 hours) # Glass (4 hours) # Wood (8 hours) # Bronze (16 hours) # Metal (24 hours) # Marble (28 hours) Gold crates can't be obtained this way. Opening a crate takes an increasingly large amount of coins. If a crate's timed open has been started and some time is lost, the amount of coins needed will decrease. Trivia * If no players are currently present, then the opponent will be 'Hogster', who is always equal in level to the player. They are bots. * The scores when getting a cake and ending a race is higher for high level players.I * If the dynamite explodes off of the screen, wood particles, screws, and smoke will fly off from that side of the screen. It will do this regardless if it was in a vehicle or not. Category:Levels Category:Vehicle Parts Category:Piggy Tales